Minecraftia: The Start of It All
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: Mykala is a very simple gamer girl who tends to be a bit of a loner. She's recently gotten a new mod and- what's this? She's trapped in Minecraft! Follow her as she begins her adventure through the start of Minecraftia! This will be a series, this is "book" 1. Rated T for swearing/ violence/ possible suggestive themes.
1. Alone

Chapter 1: Alone, as I like it.

Some people called me a loner. Said I had no friends. That wasn't true, I had plenty of friends! Jacob, Adam, Alex, JeffyTuttles… or Jeffy as we call him. See, plenty! Just because they're on the internet doesn't mean we're not friends.

I just enjoy being alone. People are annoying most of the time.

And I'm a video game addict. We all play Minecraft most of the time though. In fact, I just got yet another mod. It came out yesterday, and makes Minecraft look super realistic! I was extremely excited for it to fini- OH MY GOSH IT'S DONE DOWNLOADING! I jumped out of my seat, and instantly clicked my launcher, logging in. When the main home screen came up, I started to look for changes. Nothing yet… so I started a new singleplayer world. I waited impatiently as it loaded, upset it was lagging due to my crowded computer. The familiar text, "Loading a New World," changed, to "Teleporting the Player." I flinched at the unexpected change. What did it _mean_, teleporting player?!

The screen grew brighter. I stared at it, startled. Soon, it was pure white, glowing, the light bathing my face in my poorly-lit room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I groaned. I could feel wind hitting me… but it was all wrong. It felt as if I was… My eyes snapped open.

"FALLING!" I screamed. I twisted in the air, and shrieked again, seeing a body that did _not _belong to me. It was too skinny, too tall, too lithe. I turned to face the ground again, green going around for miles. There were mountains in the distance, an ocean, and trees EVERYWHERE. It was all so familiar, and strange. I wouldn't have long to think of it though. I looked straight where I would fall… I was so close to a lake, but not above it. I leaned toward it, screaming as I did so. I needed to make it, or I would die.

"_SPLASH!"_

I struggled in the lake, trying to remember which way was up. I swam up once I could feel the difference. I broke the surface, gasping from lack of air. I crawled onto land, coughing from taking in a tiny bit of water. I looked up, examining my surroundings. Everything looked like squares, and I felt so different from just a few moments ago at home. I felt My ears. They were pointed. I looked above my head.

Elf_Liddian.

My Minecraft username. It all fit now. And I was in singleplayer. Alone.

Just how I like it.


	2. One Year, One Day

**Hiya! It's been too long, I have so many plans for this story! I'll need to work on that. Special thanks to those who reviewed and my friends who are motivating me to keep on writing! :D ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I'M AMERICAN.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**One Year, One Day**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the one year anniversary of my arrival into Minecraft. It's been tough. It turns out creepers really don't make noise and skeletons have a really good shot. My time here, discovering all this, is priceless. I figured out how to manually mod my game too! Hehe, yeah it's fun. But lately, I've been feeling… weird. A longing. Not for better ways to do anything, but, for… a person. This whole year I haven't found a single live human- or should I say "Steve"?- and it's starting to make me paranoid. I wish… I just wish I could find someone. Anyone. I used to never think I'd want someone with me, but I do. I should have gone multiplayer. I'm such an idiot!_

_I need to go calm down. I'll be back._

I sighed. Getting up from my chair, I closed my journal and put it back on my bedside table. I strode out of my house, towards the pond. Where I came the first time. It was about a ten minute walk to get there from my house. I even made a path of cobblestone, cobblestone walls, and torch lampposts.

I gently sat down on the grass, my bare feet dangling in the water. It was relaxing to be here. It made me feel closer to my world. Have they noticed I'm gone? What did they think? Did they think I was _dead?_

… Probably. It's been a year after all. I sighed again, yawning a few seconds after. I was so tired…

I was thrown awake by a loud splash. I blinked rapidly, jumping up from where I lay, grabbing my boots to throw them on my pruney feet. I stared at the water, waiting for whatever monstrosity it was this time to pop out wanting to kill me. I pulled out my bow, and prepared to switch over to a sword. Aiming, I pulled the arrow in my left hand as far back as I could.

I just hardly missed. A boy's head came out of the water, gasping for air. He swam towards me, not seeing due to water flooding his eyes. I was shocked. I hardly managed to miss my target, his head, much to my luck. I stood there, staring, shocked, happy, confused, scared, not sure how to feel. I hesitated to help him out.

I did anyways.

I examined him as he looked around. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a caramel like skin tone. He had headphones around his neck, a red hoodie, jeans, and bulky black sneakers, along with a watch on his arm that didn't seem to work. I looked above his head, toward his gamertag, where it said mariovssyndrome. I did a double take, before looking back down toward his face. He was staring at my ears, and possibly even my gamertag too.

"A-Adam?" I stuttered. He blinked at my higher pitched voice.

"Uhm… Yeah…? Hey, do you mind telling me where we are and why I just fucking fell out of the sky like some stupid action hero?" He studied my face carefully.

"We're in Minecraft," I said calmly, "I have no idea why you fell out of the sky, other than the fact I did too. Oh and, uhm, It's me, Mykala."

He gave me a questioning look, "Wha-"

"I don't even know anymore." I said, "Anyways, follow me. It's getting dark and the mobs are vicious." Adam nodded. I began to lead him to my house. He stared at the cobble path and the lamp posts curiously as we scurried along. The mobs began to appear outside the little cobblestone walls. I went faster. I heard him start to jog a bit as well.

A few minutes later we approached my little two story cottage. I threw the front doors open.

"Wait here, I'll get you a towel to dry off with," I ordered. Adam nodded again and glanced around the room.

I quickly sprinted into the little bathroom I made and opened the chest in there. It had a few towels, soap, and other little things. I grabbed the towel from the top of the pile and brought it back out to him. He was visible shivering now that the temperature had dropped several degrees. I need to work on a heater…

"Here." I dropped the towel on his head. He quickly wrapped it around himself, and I lit a fire in my fireplace. I sat on my couch, and patted next to me. He came and sat down. We stared at the fire, wrapped in thoughts. He was trying to come to terms with the fact that he was in Minecraft. I was trying to understand that someone was actually _right here next to me._

"So, uhhh, how long have I been gone?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"Was it on the news? My disappearance…"

"You didn't disappear…?" He looked at me worriedly.

"It's been a year though!" I exclaimed, shocked. He shook his head.

"I just talked to you yesterday."

"What's today's date?!" I shouted. I didn't understand. It was strange, how wildly my mood was changing today.

"Uh, January 4th, 2013?" His eyes were wide, almost fearful. I must have looked insane. I might be insane. I might be imagining him.

"That's when I went missing! That's when I came here! It's January 4th 2014 for me!"


End file.
